onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Story Arcs
Sea of Survival: Super Rookies Saga ! ! |- style="text-align:left;" | bgcolor="#fff" | *Episodes 54 to 61 | | | | | bgcolor="#fff" | |} The Final Sea: The New World Saga Manga Story Arcs The manga can currently be broken down into 9 parts, following the feats of the Straw Hat Pirates: the East Blue Saga, the Alabasta Saga, the Sky Island Saga, the Water 7 Saga, the Thriller Bark Saga, the Summit War Saga, the Fishman Island Saga, the Dressrosa Saga, and the Yonko Saga. Each saga is divided into smaller story arcs. East Blue Saga *Romance Dawn Arc (Monkey D. Luffy becomes a pirate; Roronoa Zoro joins the crew) Influenced by Shanks, Luffy starts his journey to become the pirate king. At the beginning of his journey, he meets a boy named Coby who wants to become a Marine. They reach Shells Town where they meet corrupt Marine captain Axe-Hand Morgan, his son Helmeppo, and the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. :* Chapters: 7 (1-7) :* Volume: 1 (1) *Orange Town Arc (Nami unofficially joins) Luffy and his first crew member Zoro arrive at Orange Town where they meet a thief named Nami, who hates pirates. The trio make an unlikely team, fighting to free the town from the rule of Buggy the Clown. :* Chapters: 14 (8-21) :* Volumes: 3 (1-3) *Syrup Village Arc (Usopp joins) After Nami forms a partnership with the two as their navigator, the crew reaches an island and search for a ship to use. There, they encounter a chronic liar named Usopp. When a devious plot is revealed, Usopp's courage is put to the test and the Straw Hat Pirates have to prepare for a battle with the Black Cat Pirates. :* Chapters: 20 (22-41) :* Volumes: 3 (3-5) *Baratie Arc (Nami leaves; Sanji joins) Usopp joins the crew as a sniper and the Straw Hat Pirates go to a sea restaurant known as the Baratie, in search of a cook for their ship. However, the restaurant is attacked by the powerful Don Krieg, who has returned from the Grand Line and wants to use the Baratie as a vessel to go back. :* Chapters: 27 (42-68) :* Volumes: 4 (5-8) *Arlong Park Arc (Nami officially joins) With Sanji from the Baratie joining the crew and Nami stealing the ship, the Straw Hat Pirates follow after her to an island under the control of the fish-man pirate Arlong. Nami reveals that she is a member of the Arlong Pirates and simply helped the Straw Hat Pirates so she could take their gold later. But why would she follow a man like Arlong? :* Chapters: 27 (69-95) :* Volumes: 4 (8-11) *Loguetown Arc After Nami officially joins, the crew heads to the last town before the entrance to the Grand Line, Loguetown, the place where Gol D. Roger was both born and executed. Not only will they have to deal with a powerful Marine captain, but also previous enemies looking for revenge. :* Chapters: 5 (96-100) :* Volumes: 2 (11-12) Alabasta Saga *Reverse Mountain Arc The crew has entered the Grand Line, but they encounter an obstacle as soon as they get in: a giant whale swallows the entire ship! :* Chapters: 5 (101-105) :* Volume: 1 (12) *Whiskey Peak Arc (Nefeltari Vivi and Carue unofficially join) Led by the mysterious Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday, the Straw Hats go to Whiskey Peak, where the townspeople immediately start a party to celebrate their arrival. But there is more to this town than there appears... :* Chapters: 9 (106-114) :* Volumes: 2 (12-13) *Little Garden Arc On their mission to bring Princess Vivi to Alabasta, the Straw Hats land at Little Garden, which is actually a huge island that is still stuck in the prehistoric era. However, there are more than dinosaurs on this island, as the crew soon finds out when they encounter two giants that have been locked in combat for over 100 years and four high-ranking Baroque Works members. :* Chapters: 15 (115-129) :* Volumes: 3 (13-15) *Drum Island Arc (Tony Tony Chopper joins) When Nami catches a fatal illness, the crew is forced to stop at Drum Island, a kingless country that is trying to establish a new government. Due to the actions of the previous king, Wapol, there is only one doctor left—a "witch" named Kureha who lives at the top of a mountain. Luffy and Sanji must reach the peak, but what will happen when the exiled King Wapol returns to reclaim his country? :* Chapters: 25 (130-154) :* Volumes: 3 (15-17) *Alabasta Arc (Vivi and Carue leave; Nico Robin joins) The Straw Hats, with Kureha's assistant Tony Tony Chopper, finally arrive at Alabasta, which is on the verge of civil war. Vivi must reach the rebels and tell them the real cause behind the conflict, but Crocodile, leader of Baroque Works and one of the Shichibukai, will not just stand by and watch. In the end, Baroque Works, marine forces, pirates, the royal guards, and the rebel army clash in a battle that will determine the fate of the country itself. :* Chapters: 63 (155-217) :* Volumes: 8 (17-24) Sky Island Saga *Jaya Arc The crew tearfully leaves Vivi behind and continue on their journey with Ms. All Sunday, aka Nico Robin, joining as an archaeologist. When a ship inexplicably falls from the sky and the Log Pose begins pointing up, they go to the island of Jaya for information on "Sky Island". There, they encounter Bellamy, a pirate who is heralding a "New Age" where pirates do not dream, and a man named Montblanc Cricket. :* Chapters: 19 (218-236) :* Volumes: 2 (24-25) *Skypiea Arc Riding the Knock Up Stream, the crew finds themselves in the "White Sea", an ocean in the sky. The Straw Hats soon discover that there is a war between the Sky People and the natives who originally inhabited a place known as the Upper Yard. They also learn of the cruel God Enel. :* Chapters: 66 (237-302) :* Volumes: 7 (26-32) Water 7 Saga *Long Ring Long Land Arc The crew returns to the Blue Sea with gold and dials from Skypiea, only to encounter Foxy the Silver Fox, a pirate who challenges them to a "Davy Back Fight", a series of games where the winner takes crew mates from the loser crew. However, even after defeating Foxy, the Straw Hats encounter an enemy whom they have no hope of beating. :* Chapters: 19 (303-321) :* Volumes: 3 (32-34) *Water 7 Arc (Robin and Usopp leave) In search of a shipwright to join the crew, the Straw Hats land at the thriving metropolis of Water 7. Here, the crew falls apart as two members leave. To make matters worse, the Straw Hats are framed for the attempted assassination of Water 7's mayor, who is also president of the Galley-La shipbuilding company. They try to find the real culprit, but they soon learn that they may have been caught head over heels by the government assassination group CP9. :* Chapters: 53 (322-374) :* Volumes: 6 (34-39) *Enies Lobby Arc (Robin re-joins) The Straw Hats, the Franky Family, and the Galley-La Company team up to rescue Nico Robin, save Franky, and avenge Iceburg. To do this, they attack Enies Lobby, a government stronghold where CP9 is based, declaring war on the World Government. :* Chapters: 56 (375-430) :* Volumes: 6 (39-44) *Post-Enies Lobby Arc (Franky joins; Usopp re-joins) Resting after their ordeals on Enies Lobby, the Straw Hats' world is turned upside-down as familiar faces return with unexpected revelations for the continuation of their journey. Down the Grand Line, Shanks makes his move to protect Whitebeard's subordinate Ace from a familiar face with a horrific new power. :* Chapters: 11 (431-441) :* Volumes: 2 (45-46) Thriller Bark Saga *Thriller Bark Arc (Brook joins) The Straw Hats continue their adventure out into the Florian Triangle where they come across a strange barrel which upon opening, sets off a flare. This soon turns into a nightmare when a ghost ship directs them to the haunted island of Thriller Bark, where ghosts, zombies and a Shichibukai await them. :* Chapters: 48 (442-489) :* Volumes: 5 (46-50) Summit War Saga *Sabaody Archipelago Arc (Crew is separated) Arriving at the Red Line, the crew searches for a way to get to the famed Fishman Island. The Straw Hats are soon diverted from their search when a mermaid and a talking starfish appear, and they soon find themselves saving an old enemy from a kidnapping ring. Things take a turn for the worst when the Straw Hats find themselves cornered at every turn with a Shichibukai, a Marine Admiral, and World Government officials. :* Chapters: 24 (490-513) :* Volumes: 4 (50-53) *Amazon Lily Arc Kuma sends each of the Straw Hat Pirates flying from the Saboady Archipelago to different islands. This arc centers on Luffy, who lands on an island where only women live. Luffy soon discovers that the women on the island are led by the Shichibukai Boa Hancock. :* Chapters: 11 (514-524) :* Volumes: 2 (53-54) *Impel Down Arc Winning over the heart of the beautiful Boa Hancock, Luffy manages to storm the prison of Impel Down, hoping to save his brother Ace from execution before it sparks an ultimate showdown between the Whitebeard Pirates and the World Government. :* Chapters: 25 (524-548) :* Volumes: 3 (54-56) *Marineford Arc Unable to rescue Ace before he was transferred, Luffy and his group of prison escapees follow after him to Marineford. With time running out until Ace's execution, the Whitebeard pirates and the World Government prepare their forces to clash in a battle that could drastically change the era. :* Chapters: 32 (549-580) :* Volumes: 4 (56-59) *Post-War Arc The world reels from the death of Whitebeard, causing chaos to ripple all across the Grand Line. Luffy, struggling to cope with Ace's death, remembers he has something just as important to him: his crew. Will the Straw Hat Pirates ever reunite? :* Chapters: 17 (581-597) :* Volumes: 3 (59-61) Fishman Island Saga *Return to Sabaody Arc (Crew is reunited) Two years have passed since the crew was separated and the Straw Hats have trained vigorously since then. They are now set to reunite and pick up from where they left off on their journey. :* Chapters: 5 (598-602) :* Volume: 1 (61) *Fishman Island Arc After two years, the Straw Hats are finally beginning their undersea journey to Fishman Island. When a local fortuneteller predicts Luffy destroying Fishman Island, the Straw Hats are falsely accused as criminals, and to make it worse, an alliance between Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX plot to take over the Ryugu Kingdom. :*Chapters: 51 (603-653) :* Volumes: 6 (61-66) Dressrosa Saga *Punk Hazard Arc (Kin'emon and Momonosuke unofficially join; Heart Pirates become allies) Upon finally entering the New World, the Straw Hat Pirates immediately receive a distress call from an island called Punk Hazard. There, they find Kin'emon, a Samurai in search of his son, Vegapunk's former-assistant, Caesar Clown, the newly-initiated Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law, the G-5 Marines led by Vice Admiral Smoker, and a series of underworld conspiracies being helmed by Caesar Clown's employer: Donquixote Doflamingo, who is referred by all the underworld brokers as "Joker". :*Chapters: 46 (654-699) :* Volumes: 5 (66-70) *Dressrosa Arc (The Straw Hat Pirates are split into 2 groups; The Straw Hat Grand Fleet is created; Kanjuro unoffically joins) As Trafalgar Law prepares to carry out his plan to destroy the SMILE Factory at Dressrosa, the country of 'love, passion, and toys', Luffy is lured into participating in a gladiator tournament, while the rest of the crew becomes embroiled in a plot of rebellion helmed by a toy soldier and a race of small creatures. To complicate matters, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki has sent Admiral Fujitora to deal with the situation and a 'brother' thought long dead reveals himself. When chaos arises in Dressrosa, Doflamingo traps everyone in a giant cage, leading to a massive war between the Donquixote Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates with their allies. :*Chapters: 102 (700-801) :*Volumes: 11 (70-80) Yonko Saga *Zou Arc (Crew is reunited except for Sanji who was abducted by the Big Mom Pirates; The Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance is formed; Crew splits up again) After the events in Dressrosa, the Straw Hat Pirates, Law, and the samurai arrive at Zou, which is a living 1000 year old elephant with a island on its back and is the home to the Mink Tribe. The Mink Tribe is recovering from an attack by Jack, who is Kaido's right-hand man. The crew also finds out what happened to Sanji as well as the true identity of the samurai. They split up, with Luffy's group going to rescue Sanji and the others going to Wano Country where Kaido is. :*Chapters: 21 (802-822) :*Volumes: 3 (80-82) *Totto Land Arc (Luffy's group travels to Whole Cake Island to rescue Sanji from a political marriage between the Vinsmoke Family and the Charlotte Family) :*Chapters: 14 (823-) :*Volumes: 1 (82) Chapter Title Page "Mini-Arcs" Due to the One Piece manga's nature as a weekly serial, each individual chapter has its own title page to start that series' section of Weekly Shonen Jump. While most manga artists use this space either to expand the chapter's length by a page or to draw a one-off illustration, Oda will take minor characters and defeated villains, and give them their own story arcs, which sometimes end up coinciding with the goings-on of Luffy and his crew at some point. Each of these stories, known officially as "Short-Term Focused Title-Page Serials" (短期集中表紙連載 Tanki Shūchū Hyōshi Rensai), run for 20 to 40 or more consecutive installments, interrupted only by title pages drawn in color. Each "episode" is one panel, with a caption that includes the title of the arc (given by Oda himself) and a description of what happens in the image. After each arc has run its course, there is a set of "normal" chapter title pages that showcases each member of the Straw Hat crew, and then a new story arc is introduced. Starting from just prior to the ninth cover arc, a new segment called Where They Are Now (あの人は今 Ano Hito wa Ima) began, catching up with other characters from a specific arc and their current day to day life prior to the specific story connected to the full cover arc. While these "mini-arcs" (as fans call them) are part of the canon manga story, only three have appeared thus far in the anime: Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! (episodes 46–47), Diary of Coby-Meppo (episodes 68–69) and Straw Hat's Separation Serial (episodes 453-456). However, it is not infrequent that the encounters caused by the mini arc do appear in the anime without any explanation, including Jango's recruitment into the Marines. #'Buggy's Crew: After the Battle!' (バギー一味冒険記 Bagī Ichimi Bōken-Ki), ch. 35–75 (28 installments, plus 2 "sidestories" with Richie as captain) #*Chronicles the misadventures of Buggy as he makes his way across the sea without his limbs or torso, and his crew as they choose a new captain. They end up (literally) in a hot pot of soup. #'Diary of Coby-Meppo' (コビメッポ奮闘日記 Kobimeppo Funtō Nikki), ch. 83–119 (30 installments) #*Follows Coby and Helmeppo's trials and tribulations as Chore Boys in the Marines after the incident involving Helmeppo's father, and how they are taken in by Vice-Admiral Garp. #'Jango's Dance Paradise' (ジャンゴのダンス天国 Jango no Dansu Tengoku), ch. 126–172 (37 installments) #*Follows Jango from his abandonment by his crew, to his fateful meeting with Fullbody, all the way to his enlistment as a Marine. #'Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll' (はっちゃんの海底散歩 Hatchan no Kaitei Sanpo), ch. 182–228 (40 installments) #*Hatchan escapes from prison and travels the ocean, meeting various characters, like Keimi and Pappug. Though he is spurned by Octopako, the object of his affections, he finds fulfillment in running a takoyaki stand. #'Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah' (ワポルの雑食バンザイ Waporu no Zasshoku Banzai), ch. 236–262 (23 installments) #*Shows what happened to Wapol after he was kicked out of Drum Kingdom. Though he is reduced to abject poverty, his Devil Fruit powers prove useful and he soon ascends to power once more as the wealthy CEO of a toy company. #'Ace's Great Blackbeard Search' (エースの黒ひげ大捜査線 Ēsu no Kurohige Daisōsasen), ch. 272–305 (29 installments) #*Follows Portgas D. Ace as he searches for Blackbeard on behalf of his captain, Whitebeard. During the course of his travels, he befriends the milk-maiden Moda, and infiltrates the Marine Base G-2 where he is able to obtain classified documents about Blackbeard's whereabouts, as well as help reunite Moda with her parents. #'Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life' (ゲダツのうっかり青海暮らし Gedatsu no Ukkari Seikai-Gurashi), ch. 314–348 (32 installments) #*Shows what happens to Gedatsu after he loses his battle to Chopper and falls from Skypiea. Through a series of accidents and coincidences, he ends up as the business partner of Goro, Kohza's uncle, and helps him start a hot spring resort. #'Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works"' (ミスG・Wの作戦名「ミーツ・バロック」 Misu Gōruden Wīku no Sakusenmei "Mītsu Barokku"), ch. 359–413 (42 installments) #*Follows the adventures of Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine as they travel to reunite with the remains of the Baroque Works Officer Agents. Most of them escape imprisonment from Captain Hina, while four of the most crucial members get sent to Impel Down for their crimes. #'Enel's Great Space Operations' (エネルのスペース大作戦 Enel no Supēsu Daisakusen), ch. 428–474 (38 installments) #*Enel uses his flying ship, the Maxim, to finally reach the moon; which he believes to be the Fairy Vearth. There, he encounters weird creatures, both living and mechanical, while discovering about the ancient connection with the Sky People and Shandias. #'CP9's Independent Report' (CP9の任務外報告 Shī-Pī-Nain no Ninmu-gai Hōkoku), ch. 491–528 (33 installments) #*Shows the aftermath of CP9 after being saved from the Buster Call by Blueno and his Air Door. After saving Rob Lucci's life on a medical island, they are forced to put up with threats from both pirates and the government. #'Sanji in Kamabakka Hell - Hang in There!' (サンジの地獄(カマバッカ)よりお気を確かに Sanji no Kamabakka yori oki o tashikani), ch. 543–544 (2 installments) #*This is the first cover story featuring a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. This shows Sanji's journey in Kamabakka Kingdom. #'Robin's "How Terrible You People Are"' (ロビンのひどい事するわ Robin no hidoikoto suru wa), ch. 545–546 (2 installments) #*This is the second cover story featuring a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. This shows the story of Robin in her prison at Tequila Wolf and how she meets the Revolutionaries. #'Franky's "This Week Is No Good"' (フランキーの今週のおれダメだ Franky no konshū no ore dame da), ch. 548–549 (2 installments) #*This is the third cover story featuring a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Franky was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Karakuri Island, the island Dr. Vegapunk was born. #'Usopp's I'll-Die-If-I'm-On-My-Own Disease' (ウソップの一人じゃ死ぬ病 Usoppu no hitori ja shinu byō), ch. 550–551 (2 installments) #*This is the fourth cover story featuring a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. This shows the story of Usopp at the Boin Archipelago, with Heracles. #'Chopper's I'm Not Food You Assholes' (チョッパーの食いモンじゃねェぞ コノヤロー Choppā no kuimon ja nē zo kono yarō), ch. 552–554 (2 installments) #*This is the fifth cover story featuring a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Torino Kingdom, the kingdom ruled by giant birds. #'Nami's Weather Report' (ナミのウェザーリポート Nami no Wezā Ripōto), ch. 555–556 (2 installments) #*This is the sixth cover story featuring a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Nami was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Weatheria, and finds out about their lifestyle. #'Brook's Lodgings and Panties Repayment' (ブルックの一宿一パンツのご恩返し Burukku no isshuku ippantsu no go'ongaeshi), ch. 557–558 (2 installments) #*This is the seventh cover story featuring a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Brook was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Namakura Island, a war-torn country. #'Zoro's Where the Hell Are They? What a Pain in the Ass' (ゾロのあいつらどこだ 世話がやける Zoro no aitsura doko da sewa ga yakeru), ch. 559–560 (2 installments) #*This is the eight cover story featuring a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Zoro was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Kuraigana Island with Perona, in an island of ruins where they meet a strange creature. #'From the Decks of the World' (世界の甲板から, Sekai no Kanpan kara), ch. 613–668 (48 installments) #*The news of the Straw Hat Pirates' revival spreads throughout the world. It features many of the allies and acquaintances of the protagonists from the first chapter and onwards. #'Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World' (カリブーの新世界でケヒヒヒヒ Karibū no Shin Sekai de Kehihihihi), ch. 674–731 (46 installments) #*Follows Caribou's exploits in the New World, beginning with his attempts to capture mermaids on Fishman Island, and ending with his capture by X Drake. #'Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea' (ジンベエの海侠一人旅 Jinbē no Kaikyō Hitoritabi), ch. 751–785 (28 installments) #*Follows Jinbe's journey after he left Caribou at the G-5 base. #'From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc' (世界の甲板から 5億の男編 Sekai no Kanpan kara: Go-oku no Otoko Hen ''), ch. 805- (17 installments) #*The news of Straw Hats and Law's victory over Donquixote Doflamingo spreads throughout the world. It features many of the allies and acquaintances of the protagonists from the first chapter and onwards. Anime-Only Arcs Because the ''One Piece manga is still ongoing, Toei Animation uses non-manga material (filler) as a way to slow down the progression of the plot. If the anime were to catch up with the manga, Toei would either have to wait for Oda to release more manga chapters, take the story in a direction independent of the manga (as was done in Rurouni Kenshin, Elfen Lied, InuYasha and Fullmetal Alchemist), or simply end it; any of these would likely damage the popularity of the series, and would not reflect well on either Toei Animation or Oda. Thus, additional material is the only viable alternative. Unlike non-manga material in many other shows, most One Piece filler takes place in story arcs independent from the main plot, and having little to no effect on the subsequent canon story. These arcs also generally consist of lighter fare than Oda's own work, containing much more comedy, the presence of child characters, and little in the way of drama. Currently, the anime has twelve story arcs not present in the manga: # Warship Island Arc (a.k.a. Apis arc): comes between the East Blue and Alabasta sagas. The Straw Hat Pirates attempt to help a mysterious girl named Apis and a "Thousand Year Dragon" named Ryuji, while combating the nefarious Erik and the Marines after the dragon. #'Post-Alabasta Arc': a series of character-centered episodes taking place immediately after the Alabasta Arc. #'Goat Island Arc': after the above arc, the Straw Hats meet an old man and his goats who supposedly have a great treasure, but the Marines are after his treasure too. #'Ruluka Island Arc': after the above arc, the Straw Hats comes across an island under the control of a cruel former pirate and an old man trying to unlock the secrets of a space-time warp known as the Rainbow Mist. Things start to get complicated when Luffy and the others end up getting trapped in the Rainbow Mist, however. # G-8 Arc: Comes after the end of the Sky Island Saga. Instead of splashing down in open sea, the Going Merry is trapped within the enclosed and heavily fortified waters of a Marines base, where the crew must scatter to survive before attempting to retake their ship and escape. # Ocean's Dream Arc: follows the Long Ring Long Land arc and precedes the crew's arrival at Water Seven. The crew loses its memory and has to get it back before they can continue. It is notable in that it is the only non-manga storyline thus far to be based on a One Piece video game (Ocean's Dream, released for the Sony PlayStation in 2003). # Foxy's Return Arc: immediately after the Ocean's Dream Arc is this two-episode short filler arc describing what became of the defeated Foxy and his crew following the Davy Back Fight. After the arc's end there is a short transition to the meeting with Aokiji, handled differently in the manga. # Lovely Land Arc: after the Enies Lobby arc, the Sunny falls into a dangerous trap on an ice island. Ambushed by the world's greatest bounty hunters, the diabolical Accino Family, the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger is taken and they team up with the Phoenix Pirates, also victims of the Accinos, to get it back. # Spa Island Arc: after the Thriller Bark arc, the crew lands on Spa Island, an island dedicated to relaxation. However, once they meet a pair of sisters searching for their father's dream, a series of events unfold that turn the island of relaxation into the island of destruction. The last episode of this arc is about Brook and how he's adjusting to the crew. # Little East Blue Arc: before Strong World (probably after the Thriller Bark Arc), the Straw Hat Pirates arrive to Little East Blue island, where they'll fight against Largo and his pirates. # Z's Ambition Arc: after the Fishman Island Arc, the Straw Hat Pirates meet Lily Enstomach and engage battle with Momonga to free her father. Later Shuzo of the Neo Marines tries to kill him and Luffy fights him. # Caesar Retrieval Arc: after the Punk Hazard Arc, a mysterious person manages to get aboard the Thousand Sunny and kidnap the already-kidnapped Caesar Clown away from the Straw Hat Pirates, who are on their way to Dressrosa. However, the recently formed Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates alliance will need to get Caesar back, in order to complete the plan to take down both Donquixote Doflamingo and Kaido. # Silver Mine Arc: Monkey D. Luffy and Bartolomeo are kidnapped by the Silver Pirate Alliance, and must escape from a large fortress on a giant silver mine. TV Specials The first four TV specials and the first recap are hour-long specials that aired in the series timeslot in place of a regular episode. TV Specials five onward are two-hours long and aired outside of the TV Series schedule. The 'Episode Of' specials (following from Movies 8 and 9) are part of a series that re-adapts story arcs from the manga with new animation. Recaps # Emergency Planning, A Perfect Strategy for the One Piece (aired after Episode 5): A recap of the first five episode of the anime. This is not numbered as a TV Special in Avex's DVD releaseDecember 2005 Special is referred to as TV Special Episode 4. # Long Ring Long Land Arc – A One Night Abridged Special (aired after Episode 721): A 75-minute recap of episodes 207-219, the Long Ring Long Land Arc. TV Specials # Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (aired after Episode 52): The Straw Hats encounter a city in the middle of a whirlpool, called the Ocean's Naval, that is being destroyed by giant monsters. These monsters supposedly protect a treasure capable of granting wishes, but in the process of defeating these guardians, the crew ends up releasing another evil. # Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (aired after Episode 149): The crew comes across three children and two adults, posing as a family. As it turns out, the oldest child knows the location of a great treasure discovered by her late father, and they are on the run from a pirate with a dangerous ability. # Protect! The Last Great Performance (aired after Episode 174): It is the last performance of a great actor and playwright, but several actors suddenly quit. Luckily, the Straw Hats offer to take their place. However, the quitting actors turns out to be more than a coincidence when they meet a Marine with a grudge against the playwright. # The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy (aired after Episode 253): In an alternate reality world that takes place in 19th century Japan, Luffy acts as a member of the secret police. This is made up of two adventures. In the first, Buggy makes trouble in the town. In the second, a mysterious girl named Vivi appears. This special contains several cameos from characters throughout the entire series. As of episode 424 there are now seven episodes in this special. # Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friend (aired after Episode 560): The Arlong Park Arc is re-adapted and re-animated into a shorter special. # Episode of Luffy: Adventure in Hand Island (aired after Episode 578): The Straw Hat Pirates arrive to an island of New World, Hand Island, where they fight against Commodore Bilić to free the island from his tyranny. Also include flashbacks to a re-animated Romance Dawn Arc. # Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (aired after Episode 608): The special chronicles the Straw Hat Crew's first ship Going Merry recreated with brand-new animation. The plot covers a shortened version of the Water 7 and Enies Lobby arcs, from Luffy and Usopp's fight and Robin's disappearance to the crew's battle against CP9 to get Robin back, and the crew's final farewell to the ship. # 3D 2Y: Overcome Ace’s Death! Luffy’s Vow to his Friends (aired after Episode 658) : The special takes place during the two year before the Straw Hats reunite on Sabaody. Luffy is currently in Rusukaina training to get stronger to take on the New World. # Episode of Sabo: Bond of Three Brothers - A Miraculous Reunion and an Inherited Will (aired after Episode 705): The special depicts Sabo's childhood with Luffy and Ace, the Marineford war and his reunion with Luffy in Dressrosa from Sabo's point of view. # Adventure of Nebulandia (aired after Episode 722: The Straw Hats face Foxy again in the New World and become caught in a Marine plot to eradicate them. # Heart Of Gold (aired after Episode 749): The Straw Hats meet a girl named Olga and travel with her to Alchemi in the pursuit of Pure Gold, but are pursued by the Marines and the treasure hunter Mad Treasure. References Site Navigation ru:Арки One Piece fr:Chronologie Category:Story Arcs